The compound of Formula (1), described herein below, has been shown to inhibit the binding of acetylated histone H4 to the tandem bromodomain (BRD)-containing family of transcriptional regulators known as the BET (bromodomains and extraterminal) proteins, which include BRD2, BRD3, and BRD4. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0286127 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The BET proteins have emerged as major epigenetic regulators of proliferation and differentiation and also have been associated with predisposition to dyslipidemia or improper regulation of adipogenesis, elevated inflammatory profile and risk for cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes, and increased susceptibility to autoimmine diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus as reported by Denis, G. V. “Bromodomain coactivators in cancer, obesity, type 2 diabetes, and inflammation,” Discov Med 2010; 10:489-499, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Accordingly, the compound of formula (II) may be useful for treatment of various cancers, cardiovascular disease, type 2 diabetes, and autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus.
The compound of Formula (1), described herein below, has been shown to inhibit the binding of acetylated histone H4 to the tandem bromodomain (BRD)-containing family of transcriptional regulators known as the BET (bromodomains and extraterminal) proteins, which include BRD2, BRD3, and BRD4. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0286127 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The BET proteins have emerged as major epigenetic regulators of proliferation and differentiation and also have been associated with predisposition to dyslipidemia or improper regulation of adipogenesis, elevated inflammatory profile and risk for cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes, and increased susceptibility to autoimmine diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus as reported by Denis, G. V. “Bromodomain coactivators in cancer, obesity, type 2 diabetes, and inflammation,” Discov Med 2010; 10:489-499, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Accordingly, the compound of formula (II) may be useful for treatment of various cancers, cardiovascular disease, type 2 diabetes, and autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus.
The thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1), described herein below, presents highly specific difficulties in relation to administration generally and the preparation of galenic compositions in particular, including the particular problems of drug bioavailability and variability in inter- and intra-patient dose response, necessitating development of a non-conventional dosage form with respect to the practically water-insoluble properties of the thienotriazolodiazepine.
Previously, it had been found that thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) could be formulated with the carrier ethyl acrylate-methyl methacrylate-trimethylammonioethyl methacrylate chloride copolymer (Eudragit RS, manufactured by Rohm) to provide an oral formulation that preferentially released the pharmaceutical ingredient in the lower intestine for treatment of inflammatory bowel diseases such as ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease as reported in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090012064 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Through various experiments including animal tests, it was found that for inflammatory bowel diseases, the thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) release in a lesion and a direct action thereof on the inflammatory lesion were more important than the absorption of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) into circulation from the gastrointestinal tract. However, for many other disease conditions high absorption of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) into the circulation from gastrointestinal tract is required. Accordingly, a need exists for formulations of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) that can provide high absorption of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) into the circulation from gastrointestinal tract.
Various inhibitors targeting the activity of BET proteins have been recently developed and have shown potent anti-proliferative effects in several tumors including non-small cell lung cancer (“NSCLC”). The fusion of the echinoderm microtubule-associated protein-like 4 (EML4) and the anaplastic lymphoma kinase (ALK) genes results in the chimeric oncogene EML4-ALK identified a distinct entity of NSCLC exhibiting a high rate of therapeutic activity to ALK inhibitors, but most patients invariably acquire resistance within few months. Here, we report the preclinical findings obtained with OTX015, a novel oral pan-BET-BRD inhibitor in a panel of NSCLC cell lines, some of them bearing the fusion protein EML4-ALK.